


deception

by fairysylveon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: “Rhys is dozing on a couch, and at the sound of footsteps, he jumps slightly, and opens his eyes. “Oh, hey Zer0,” he says, rubbing at his eyes as he props himself up on his elbows. “What's up?”Katagawa doesn't answer; he knows he isn't good enough at coming up with those stupid haikus to fool anyone, so he opts for silence, and instead decides to tell Rhys what he wants wordlessly.”---pwpKatagawa has a Zer0 suit, and he uses it to sneak into Rhys' office
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	deception

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for a friend!
> 
> didn't mark as noncon because it's not super noncon-y but rhys does clearly say no, so be careful if that might bother you

Katagawa is genuinely surprised by how easy it is to sneak into Atlas Headquarters with nothing more than a disguise. He really expected stricter security, considering they're at war; he'd been prepared to hack into the system with his Echo eye, or…  _ something.  _ Instead, he's walking right in with no trouble.

Some people even smile and wave at him as he passes, and he nods back at them, flashing an emoticon on the screen of his Zer0 suit. He's avoiding waving back, reluctant to draw attention to his hands, where his fifth finger would give him away if anyone was paying enough attention.

And that's all it takes. It's  _ so  _ easy to get into Atlas that Katagawa finds himself even  _ more  _ frustrated that it's taking this to win the war. How can people that are  _ this  _ careless hold out so long against Maliwan?

He sighs, and quickly pushes that thought away, not wanting it to sour his good mood. Tonight isn't  _ about  _ the war, he reminds himself. Tonight is about something  _ much  _ more interesting to him than a merger with an inferior company, and his excitement flutters in his stomach as he steps into the elevator.

After what feels like an excruciatingly long ride, the door opens, and he's stepping into Rhys’ office. A giddy grin spreads across his face as he spots the man he's looking for.

Rhys is dozing on a couch, and at the sound of footsteps, he jumps slightly, and opens his eyes. “Oh, hey Zer0,” he says, rubbing at his eyes as he props himself up on his elbows. “What's up?”

Katagawa doesn't answer; he knows he isn't good enough at coming up with those stupid haikus to fool anyone, so he opts for silence, and instead decides to tell Rhys what he wants wordlessly.

He approaches the couch, and Rhys tilts his head curiously. “Zer0? You okay?”

Katagawa ignores him again, and puts his hand on Rhys’ chest, shoving him back down against the couch before crawling on top of him.

Rhys’ face turns a pretty shade of pink, and his hands come up to hover near Katagawa's waist.  _ “Oh,” _ he says dumbly, all coherent thoughts apparently gone from his head the second ‘Zer0’ straddles him.

Katagawa flashes a winky face at him, and runs his hand down Rhys’ side. Rhys sighs contentedly, and smiles lovingly up at ‘Zer0’. The expression is so soft, so  _ fond,  _ that Katagawa feels jealousy coiling in his chest. He grits his teeth, and tries not to dwell on that; he doesn't want  _ anything  _ to ruin his night with Rhys. Instead, he pretends that smile is for  _ him,  _ and he flashes a heart back at Rhys. 

Katagawa pushes his hand up under Rhys’ shirt, wishing he could take these damn gloves off as he trails his palm over Rhys’ soft stomach, and up to his chest. He shoves Rhys’ shirt up until it bunches under his arms, and Rhys pushes himself back up on his elbows.

“Here-- I-I'll just… take it off,” Rhys says, starting to fumble with the buttons. As he works to get them all undone, he says, “Y'know, I… don't think I'll ever be used to this.” He blushes, then quickly clarifies. “I mean, I enjoy it! I really,  _ really  _ enjoy it, I just-- y'know, you're so-- so  _ cool  _ and--”

Katagawa presses a finger against Rhys’ lips. Rhys sounds _so_ cute when he's awkwardly stumbling through a conversation, but Katagawa doesn't want to listen to him praise Zer0, and he _definitely_ doesn't want to hear about how they've apparently fucked before. He knew about Rhys’ little crush, _obviously,_ but he never imagined it actually _went_ anywhere. Katagawa is so jealous he almost rips off his helmet and tells Rhys to _shut the hell up_ _about Zer0._ Instead, he takes his finger away from Rhys’ mouth, and takes a deep, calming breath.

“R-right.” Rhys blushes again, and laughs nervously as he works on the last of the buttons. “Sorry I… talk too much sometimes.” He pushes his shirt off and tosses it carelessly to the floor, then settles back down onto the couch.

Katagawa wants to tell him that he could  _ never _ talk too much, that he'd always  _ love _ to hear Rhys’ voice, if only he weren't talking about someone else. Instead, he runs his hand down Rhys’ chest and stomach, then lower, until he's cupping Rhys’ dick through his pants.

Rhys makes a soft little groaning sound, and tries to buck up against him, but is held in place by Katagawa's weight on top of him.

Katagawa is  _ thrilled  _ to be touching Rhys,  _ finally,  _ after wanting him for  _ so  _ long _.  _ He rubs Rhys through his clothes, teasing him until his dick must be  _ aching  _ in the confines of his pants, and Rhys writhes under him, whining desperately.

“Zer0, _ please,” _ Rhys begs, and Katagawa is more than happy to give him what he wants.

Katagawa glances up to find Rhys biting his lip and watching with anticipation, and the thought of him looking at  _ Zer0 _ like that is  _ infuriating. _

Pushing that feeling aside, Katagawa quickly unzips Rhys’ pants, and pulls his leaking cock out through the slit in his boxers. He wraps his fingers around the shaft, and looks up to watch Rhys’ face as he gives him a slow, teasing stroke.

Only, Rhys’ expression isn't one of pleasure. His eyebrows are pulled together, and he's staring hard at Katagawa's hand on his dick, like he's having difficulty processing something through the arousal clouding his brain.

But after several moments, something seems to click; there's a flicker of realization that quickly morphs into fear. “What the  _ fuck!”  _ he shouts, and bucks under Katagawa, trying desperately to throw him off and, fortunately for Katagawa, failing spectacularly. “Get the  _ fuck _ off of me!”

Katagawa is half frustrated that Rhys had  _ actually _ noticed a detail as small as his fingers so quickly, and half relieved that he can stop pretending to be someone else. After all, he wants Rhys to say  _ his _ name, not Zer0's. “Calm  _ down,  _ buddy. I  _ just _ wanna make you feel good,” Katagawa says, before reaching up to take off his helmet, and smirking down at Rhys.

_ “Katagawa?” _ Rhys asks, his tone shifting to something more like exasperation than fear. “Of  _ course _ it's you.”

Katagawa isn't sure whether to be annoyed that Rhys evidently doesn't see him as much of a threat, or thrilled that the sight of him had actually calmed Rhys down. “Of  _ course,” _ Katagawa says, running his hand lovingly over Rhys’ stomach. “Who else loves you enough to sneak into your office  _ just _ to pleasure you?”

Rhys rolls his eyes, and tries to pull himself out from under Katagawa. “Get  _ off  _ of me, you creep.”

Katagawa's smirk morphs into a wolfish grin. “Why would I do that?” Katagawa rubs his thumb over the head of Rhys’ dick, and Rhys can't help the soft little moan that escapes his lips.

But he still scowls up at Katagawa, and tries to bat his hand away. “I'm serious, get your fucking hands off me.”

“You don't  _ seem  _ serious. I mean, you're not even really fighting me anymore.” Katagawa grins at him again, toothy and predatory, before leaning over him to pepper little kisses up his neck. “Tell me you want me, Rhys,” he purrs.

“F-fuck you,” Rhys says, even as he tilts his head back, exposing his neck invitingly.

Katagawa laughs, his breath against Rhys’ skin making Rhys shiver. “That  _ was  _ the plan, yes,” he says, and kisses along the line of Rhys’ jaw, before sitting back up to fumble with the ridiculous straps on his suit.

It takes some wrestling with the suit, especially while trying to keep some of his weight on top of Rhys, but after what  _ feels _ like an eternity, Katagawa finally manages to get naked.

A blush creeps onto Rhys’ cheeks, and he seems to be making a point of looking everywhere  _ except _ Katagawa. 

“You don't have to look away, y'know? I know you wanna fuck me, you don't have to pretend you don't want this,” Katagawa says, as he tries to tug Rhys’ pants and boxers down to his thighs. It's a difficult task while he's sitting on top of Rhys, but he eventually gets them down just enough that Rhys’ dick is out, and that's enough for him.

“I  _ don't  _ want this. What I  _ want  _ is for you to get the fuck off of me.”

“I don't think that's what you  _ really  _ want though, is it?” To prove his point, Katagawa reaches behind himself, and teasingly rubs the head of Rhys’ cock against his hole.

Rhys lets out a startled little moan, and his hands end up on Katagawa's thighs as he tries to buck up against him.  _ “Fuck…” _

“See?” Katagawa says, with an infuriatingly smug smirk. “You can't lie to me, Rhys. I know what you want, even if  _ you _ don't. Just admit it. I'll stop teasing if you do.”

Katagawa can  _ feel _ how hard and desperate Rhys is; Rhys can't hide his desire from him. He pushes his ass back, rubbing Rhys’ cock against the cleft of his ass, and Rhys  _ whines,  _ his fingers digging into Katagawa's thighs.

“Okay,  _ okay,  _ you win, just--  _ fuck,  _ just...  _ please,” _ Rhys begs, breathy and  _ needy.  _ His cock is  _ leaking, _ precum smearing over Katagawa's ass, and Katagawa gives him another smug grin.

_ “So _ pretty when you beg,” Katagawa praises, running his hand up Rhys’ side. Then he leans down to reach for his suit, and searches through the pockets, before pulling out a bottle of lube. He lets the suit fall back to the floor, then lubes up his hand, and reaches behind himself to slick up Rhys’ dick.

Wasting no more time, he presses the head against his hole, and watches Rhys’ face as he starts to slowly sink down onto Rhys’ cock.

Rhys’ grip on Katagawa's thighs tighten, and he moans as his hips jerk up into Katagawa.  _ “ _ Holy  _ shit,  _ you're so _ tight,”  _ he gasps.

Katagawa smirks at him as he rocks his hips, working himself further down on Rhys’ cock. “I fingered myself before I came over, but  _ juuust  _ enough. Thought you'd like that. Feels good?”

Rhys nods, only managing to groan in response. His hands slide up to rest on Katagawa's hips, and he watches him with rapt attention as Katagawa seats himself fully onto his cock.

Then Katagawa starts rolling his hips, grinding down against Rhys’ lap at a lazy pace. “You feel good, too,” he says with a soft, pleasured little sigh. After  _ so _ many months of fantasizing, Rhys is  _ finally _ inside of him, and he feels just as  _ perfect _ as Katagawa had imagined. “I always  _ knew _ you would.”

Rhys lets out a shaky breath, and trails a hand over Katagawa's stomach, then up to his chest. He hesitates for a moment, then runs his thumb over Katagawa's nipple, and Katagawa arches into the touch, groaning softly.

Katagawa doesn't have the patience to take it slow for long, not when Rhys is actually touching him, not when he's waited  _ so long  _ for this. He quickly finds a new rhythm, riding Rhys harder and faster, and the office fills with the sound of skin slapping against skin as Katagawa desperately bounces on Rhys’ cock. “Ohhh fuck,  _ Rhys!” _

Rhys can't seem to keep quiet now; he's gasping and moaning and crying out with pretty, pleasured little noises. His mouth falls open, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he grips Katagawa's hip.

Katagawa is  _ thrilled  _ by the thought of Rhys’ cybernetic hand leaving bruises on his skin, and he gasps, rolling his hips to rub Rhys’ cock over his prostate.

Rhys manages to moan even louder than _he_ does, somehow. Katagawa looks down at him and laughs, breathy from exertion. “You almost sound like _you're_ the one getting fucked,” he teases.

Rhys blushes furiously and tries to scowl up at Katagawa, but it ends up looking more like a pout. Katagawa can't help but smile at such an endearing expression. “Tops can be loud, too!”

Katagawa laughs, harder this time. “Rhys, buddy, what you're doing is  _ not _ topping just because your dick is in me.” 

Rhys looks offended, and he huffs almost petulantly. “I can be a top!”

Katagawa snorts. “Yeah? When you fuck your assassin buddy, do you  _ fuck him,  _ or are you on your back, just like this?” He doesn't particularly  _ like  _ bringing up Zer0 again, but it proves his point well enough. And besides, it's difficult to be  _ too _ jealous, when  _ he's _ the one sitting on Rhys’ cock right now.

“I--...” The frustrated little frown on Rhys’ face as he thinks about his answer is telling. “Shut up, I can still be a top.”

Katagawa starts laughing again, not believing that for a  _ second.  _ But then Rhys thrusts up into him,  _ hard, _ like he's trying to prove a point, and Katagawa's laughter is cut off by a loud moan.

Katagawa leans forward, and props himself up with a hand on Rhys’ chest. “That didn't prove anything, y'know.  _ Buuut _ I think you should keep trying anyway. Maybe you'll convince me.” 

Rhys makes an aggravated noise and snaps his hips up against Katagawa's ass again, and this time, he doesn't stop. He fucks up into Katagawa hard and fast, his thrusts almost punishing as he digs his fingers into Katagawa's hips.

Katagawa moans, drawn out and breathy, and slumps over Rhys, practically laying on top of him.  _ “That's  _ it, Rhys,” he praises, then leans forward just enough to press his lips against Rhys’.

Rhys bites down on his lip, making Katagawa shudder and whine. Then Rhys kisses him, sloppy and rough, both of them making pleasured noises as they lick into each other's mouth.

After a while, Katagawa pulls away panting, and gives Rhys a dazed little grin. “You're  _ so _ hot when you're mad,” he says, before shoving their lips together again.

Rhys is grunting with the effort of fucking up into him, and Katagawa starts rocking back against him, pleasured noises falling from his lips with each thrust.

Katagawa feels himself getting close, and he breaks the kiss, panting heavily as he pulls away. “Don’t stop, gonna cum,” he says breathlessly, as he reaches between his legs to stroke his neglected cock.

Rhys gasps, and reaches up to grab him by the hair, then yanks him closer again to give him another angry kiss as he fucks him with a brutal pace.

Katagawa tenses up and buries his face against Rhys’ neck, crying out in pleasure as his cum splatters across Rhys’ stomach. He makes a soft, exhausted little noise, then plops down against Rhys, laying on top of him as he catches his breath.

It only takes Rhys a few more harsh thrusts before his movements become erratic, and he moans, gripping Katagawa's hips and throwing his head back as he cums, his cock pulsing as he fills Katagawa up.

Then Rhys relaxes, his limbs falling limp against the couch as he pants heavily.

Katagawa laughs softly, his breath gusting against Rhys’ neck. He pushes himself upright, and looks down at Rhys. “You sure are easy to rile up, y'know.”

“It was easy because I  _ already _ think you're infuriating.”

Katagawa raises an eyebrow, and gives Rhys an amused smirk. “Uh- _ huh. _ Sure.” 

Rhys rolls his eyes. “I'm  _ going _ to hit you. Can you get the hell off me now?”

“Ohh, I'd  _ love _ it if you did,” Katagawa purrs. He leans down and presses a little kiss to Rhys’ lips, making Rhys grumble and shove him away. He laughs, then does as he's asked, and crawls off of Rhys.

Rhys sits up, watching Katagawa as he starts to put his Zer0 suit back on. He rubs at his temple and sighs. “I have to stop letting you get away with so much.”

“I know, I might even start to think you  _ like _ me if you keep that up,” Katagawa says, fumbling with one of the many straps on the suit, before deciding to just give up. He's leaving anyway, his disguise doesn't need to work as well on his way out.

“That's  _ never  _ gonna happen.”

Katagawa looks over at him with a disbelieving expression. “Whatever you say, Rhys.  _ Anyway, _ next time you should just let me in, I don't want to deal with this stupid suit again,” he says, then puts the helmet back on as he starts towards the door.

“There won't  _ be  _ a next time, leave me alone,” Rhys says, probably aiming for a stern tone, but just sounding pouty.

“We'll see about that,” Katagawa says, and he waves without looking back.

And he notices that Rhys just  _ lets him go.  _ He doesn't even take away Katagawa's suit, and Katagawa decides that  _ must  _ mean he's been given permission to sneak in again. Why  _ else _ would Rhys let him keep something like that?

  
Katagawa grins as he steps into the elevator, feeling almost giddy. Maybe Rhys really  _ is  _ starting to like him.

**Author's Note:**

> you may be wondering “why didn't rhys notice the hands that were touching him had 5 fingers before he actually saw them” and the answer is that when he's horny for zer0, he can't form a single thought. that's probably canon, right?
> 
> also katagawa is definitely gonna need to wash that suit immediately after getting home because no he didn't clean up before putting it back on. that's gotta feel awful


End file.
